Pokemon Holiday One Shots
by HotXbun
Summary: A collection of Pokemon holiday one shots.
1. Chapter 1 American Independence Day 2018

HotXbun: Welcome to my collection of Pokémon holiday one shots. The first one will be for the forth of July.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 1 American Independence Day 2018

Ash's POV

I walked off a ferry.

I was in a town for a fireworks festival.

I was walking to the Pokémon Center...when I bumped into someone!

I looked up...and gasped.

It was May!

"May", I said in shock.

"Ash", May said in shock.

With that we both smiled before hugging each other.

"It's good to see you", I stated when I broke the hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the fireworks festival", May revealed. "You?"

"Yep", I replied.

"Then let's go together."

"What", I asked in shock.

With that May gave me a piece of paper.

"Here's the address for the place I'm staying", she revealed. "Pick me up at seven."

With that May left leaving me dumbfounded.

The Next Night

I knocked on the door of the room May was staying in.

She opened the door...and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a Yukata...and looked really pretty in it.

"Ash", May said in concern. "You okay?"

With that I shook myself out of it.

"Yeah", I said. "I'm fine. You just...look really pretty."

This statement made May blush.

"Thanks", she said bashfully.

With that May closed the door.

"So", I started. "I was thinking we could go to dinner before we head to the festival."

"Great idea", May stated before she grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

Ten Minutes Later

May and I were in the restaurant.

"So", I started. "What have you been doing?"

"Actually", May started. "I'm working at a foster home."

"A foster home", I said in shock.

May nodded.

"Meeting Manaphy made me realize how much I like taking care of children."

I smiled at May.

"I think that's great."

This caused May to smile at me.

"So", she started. "What have you been doing?"

"Actually", I started. "I'm a Pokémon Ranger now."

"Really", May asked in shock.

"Yeah", I replied. "But I'm just a rookie at the moment."

"Well", May started. "I think that's great. Does this mean you get to see Jackie?"

"Actually", I started. "He's my mentor."

"Really", May asked. "That's so cool! How is Jackie?"

"Great", I replied. "He's not as young as he used to be, but he's still a great mentor."

"Say hi to him when you see him won't you", May asked.

"I have a better idea", I stated. "Why don't you come with me? We can go and see him together! And you get to see what a Pokémon Ranger base looks like!"

"Am I even allowed to do that", May asked.

"It should be fine", I stated.

"Well...", May said nervously. "If you say so."

One Hour Later

May and I had arrived at the festival.

"Wow", she said in awe. "This is amazing!"

"Sure is", I agreed. "So...what do you wanna do first?"

"You can pick first", May replied.

"Nope", I said. "As the gentleman I will let the lady pick first."

This made May giggle. A giggle that was making me feel warm inside. I didn't know why.

"Okay then", May said. "I'll pick first."

One Hour Later

May and I were sitting on a hill.

"We got a great spot", she said happily.

"Sure did", I agreed.

With that the fireworks went off.

They were beautiful...but to me...May was even more.

Could I...could I be falling for her?

HotXbun: Ooo. Interesting.

As you see...I am leading this up for a sequel. It'll be the next one shot.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bon Festival 2018

HotXbun: This will be for The Bon Festival. For those who don't know, the Bon Festival is pretty much Japan's Day of the Dead. Watch Kubo and the Two Strings to see a bit of what the festival is like.

This will also be the second chapter in what I call the festival trilogy. The first one being the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Kubo and the Two Strings.

Chapter 2 The Bon Festival

Ash's POV

I woke up in my room at the Pokémon Center.

I got dressed before going to the next room and knocking on the door.

May answered.

We have been traveling together for a while now.

"Morning Ash", she greeted.

"Morning May", I greeted. "You ready for the festival tonight?"

Tonight was the Bon Festival. At it we celebrate those who have passed on.

That Night

May and I arrived at the festival.

"Well", she started. "I'd better get going. Wish me luck."

May would be taking part in the 'Bon Odori' or 'Bon Dance'. It's a dance done to welcome the spirits of the dead.

"Good luck", I said before May left.

A moment later the mayor of the town walked into the stage.

"Good evening everyone", he greeted. "And welcome to the Bon Festival!"

Everybody cheered at this.

"We will start the night off with the traditional 'Bon Odori'", he revealed. "Please enjoy everyone!"

With that everybody cheered again.

The mayor walked off and May and a bunch of other dancers walked onto the stage with their Pokémon.

With that they performed the 'Bon Odori.'

Five Minutes Later

May finished the dance and ran up to me.

"You were great May", I stated.

"You really think so", May asked.

"I do", I replied. "You ready to have some festival fun?"

"You bet", May replied.

"Okay", I said. "What do you want to do first?"

"I heard about a game called Ping Pong Fishing", May revealed. "It's pretty much when you throw ping balls into fishbowls."

"Then let's go", I said.

Five Minutes Later

May and I had just finished playing the game.

We both won. Throwing Pokéballs had made us really good at aiming.

"Okay", May said. "What should we do next?"

"How 'bout we do the dart throw", I suggested.

"Good idea", May stated.

Five Minutes Later

We had finished playing the game.

We both won at that one too.

"Okay", I said. "What next?"

"How about the penny toss", May asked. "It's when you try toss penny's into a cup."

"Good idea", I stated.

Five Minutes Later

We had played the game and had both won.

"What next", May asked.

"There's a water gun shooting gallery we can try", I revealed.

"Good idea", May stated.

Five Minutes Later

We had finished at the water gun shooting gallery.

I won at that. Apparently May has never used a water gun before. How dare she!

"What do you want to do now", I asked.

"I heard there's a booth where you can get henna tattoos", May revealed. "Want to get one?"

"Sure."

One Hour Later

May and I had gotten our tattoos and were now on our way to the graveyard with our lanterns.

We put the lanterns by a tree and kneeled down by it.

"Oh grandmother", May started. "Please grace me with your presence."

A moment later...May started talking to someone. I assume that it was her grandmother.

I then started praying.

"Father. Please grace me with your presence."

A moment later...a man appeared in front of me.

I smiled before I hugged him.

"Father", I started. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too my son", my father stated. "How have you been?"

"I've been good", I replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine", my father replied. "But I'll be better if you tell me who that pretty girl next to you is."

"Oh", I said blushing. "This is May."

"May", my father said out loud. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"What", I said blushing. "No! She's just my traveling companion."

"Sure", my fathered said.

"Okay", I said. "It is time to send you back to the spiritual plain. See you next year!"

My father chuckled at this.

"See you next year."

With that I took my lantern and put it into the river.

May followed soon after before holding my hand.

I looked at her before thinking back at what my father said.

She wasn't my girlfriend. But I wanted her to be.

HotXbun: I am so sorry if I got anything about the holiday wrong. I had very little sources to research it.


	3. Chapter 3 Tanabata 2018

HotXbun: This is it! The final chapter in my festival trilogy. This will be for Tanabata. Which was actually last Friday but I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 3 Tanabata

Ash's POV

May and I were walking to the Wish Tree.

It was Tanabata.

We sat down at the tree and started writing on our tanzaku.

"What are you wishing for", I asked.

"Not telling", May replied.

"Fine", I stated.

I then looked at May one more time before I wrote down my wish.

 _I wish to tell May how I feel._

With that I tied my tanzaku to the tree.

That Night

May and were backstage at an outdoor theater.

We were going to be the leads in a play about the Weaver and the Cowherd.

May walked up to me...and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing her costume.

"How do I look Ash", she asked.

"You look...beautiful."

This made May blush.

"Thanks Ash."

Ten Minutes Later

The narrator was on stage.

"Once upon a time lived Orihime, daughter of Tentei. Orihime spent her days weaving cloth by the Amanogawa. Tentei loved the cloth his daughter weaved so Orihime worked very hard to make them. But because of this hard work, Orihime could never meet and fall in love with someone. This made her very sad."

With that the narrator left and the curtain rose.

May (who was playing Orihime) was sitting down by the river set.

The actor playing Tentei walked up to her.

"My daughter", he started. "What is wrong? You look sad."

"Father", Orihime started. "I love to work hard and weave this cloth for you, but it means I can never find love."

With that May walked off the stage and to me.

"How'd I'd do", she asked.

"You were great", I praised before I looked back at the actor who was playing Tentei.

"My daughter works so hard to make the cloth I love so much", he said. "I will do something for her in return. I will get the cowheard Hikoboshi , who works on the other said of the Amanogawa, and arrange for him to meet my daughter."

With that the curtain fell down and the actor playing Tentei walked up to me.

"That's your cue Ash", he reminded me.

"Good luck", May said before I walked onto the stage.

The curtain rose again and the actor playing Tentei walked up to me.

"Hikoboshi", he said.

"Tentei", I said before bowing my head. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I want you to come and meet my daughter Orihime", Tentei revealed.

"Very well", I said. "I will come."

With that the curtain fell again.

The actor playing Tentei and I walked off the stage and May walked onto it.

The curtain rose and the actor playing Tentei walked back onto the stage.

"My daughter", he started. "There is no need for you to be sad any longer, for I have brought you a man!"

With that I walked onto the stage and May walked up to me.

"Oh my", she started. "It is lovely to meet you. I am Orihime."

"I am Hikoboshi", I greeted. "And let me just say that you are very beautiful."

May giggled...a giggle that brought butterflies to my stomach.

The curtain fell and the narrator walked onto the stage.

"Orihime and Hikoboshi soon married. However, the two became so enchanted by each other, that they forgot about their duties. Orihime no longer wove her cloth, and Hikoboshi let his cows roam all over heavens. Tentei was furious. Very furious."

The curtain rose.

I was standing on one side, May on the other side, and the actor playing Tentei in the middle.

"You two", he started. "You two have neglected your duties for each other. So as punishment, you two can no longer be together!"

"You can't do that father", Orihime stated.

"Yes I can", Tentei said. "I will split you two up by using the Amanogawa!"

With that the actor who played Tentei walked back and a bunch of water Pokémon made a river.

"Oh no", Orihime said in despair. "Please father! I won't let my weaving fall behind again! Please let me see my beloved Hikoboshi!"

This made Tentei sigh.

"Very well my daughter", he said. "If you promise to work hard and weave your cloth, then you may cross this river and see Hikoboshi once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month."

"Oh thank you father", Orihime said.

With that the actor that played Tentei walked of the stage and the narrator walked onto it.

"Orihime waited for the seventh day of the seventh lunar month. But when that day came, she could not get to him! There was no bridge to cross the river!"

With that the narrator walked off the stage and May dropped to her knees and began fake crying.

"My beloved Hikoboshi", she said in despair. "I can not get to you! Oh please! Somebody help me get to my Hikoboshi!"

With that a bunch of flying type Pokémon playing the magpie came and made a bridge.

"Oh thank you magpie", Orihime said.

With that May carefully ran over the magpie and tackled me in a hug.

"My beloved Hikoboshi", she said. "I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too Orihime", I stated. "But you and I are together now. Let's enjoy it before you must leave again."

With that the narrator walked onto the stage.

"And so, once a year, Orihime and Hikoboshi meet on this day, now known as Tanabata. The end.

With that everybody cheered.

The cast all linked hands and took a bow.

Later that Night

It was nearing midnight. Which meant it was time to sent our wishes out into the river.

I looked at May before looking at my tanzaku.

I wanted my wish to come true before I sent it away.

"May", I said getting her to look at me. "Before we put our wishes in the river. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is is Ash", May asked.

With that I grabbed May's hands with my own.

"May", I started. "Traveling with you these path few months have made me realized something."

"What", May asked.

With that I took a deep breath before saying what I've been wanting to say for a few months.

"I...I...I love you May."

This made May look at me in shock.

"You...love me?"

"I do."

With that May...smiled.

She smiled!

She then hugged me. And said something that made me the happiest man in the world.

"I love you two Ash."

I smiled before looking at May.

"So...does that mean if I asked you out on a date you would say yes?"

This made May giggle.

"Yes."

I smiled before giving May a hug.

I think this is the happiest I have ever been in my whole life.

HotXbun: And that concludes the festival trilogy.


	4. Chapter 4 Halloween 2018

HotXbun: This one is for Halloween. It will be set during Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You.

Warring: Sorell's story will involve death, and be very sad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 4 Halloween 2018

Ash's POV

Sorrel, Verity and I were in a Pokémon Center when I heard a bunch of kids talking.

"Are you gonna stay in the house on the hill tomorrow", one kid asked.

"No way", another kid replied.

My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to ask them what they were talk about.

"What are you guys talking about", I asked.

"There's a house on a big hill not to far from here", one kid revealed. "People say it's haunted."

"Sometimes on Halloween, kids like to camp out in the house."

"Hey", I said before looking at my friends. "Tomorrow is Halloween! Maybe we should camp out in the house!"

"Are you sure about that", Verity asked.

"Are you scared Verity", I mocked.

"What", Verity asked. "No! I'm in! What about you Sorrel?"

Sorrel just shrugged.

"Why not", he said.

"Alright!"

The Next Day

My friends and I walked up to the house on the hill.

Verity gasped upon seeing it.

"Scared Verity", I mocked.

"No", Verity replied. "Let's just go!"

One Hour Later

We were now sitting by a fireplace in the living room.

"This isn't so bad", Verity stated.

"What should we do to pass time", Sorrel asked.

"I know", I revealed. "Why don't we tell scary stories?"

"Yay", Verity said nervously.

"I'll go first", I said before I started thinking. "Okay. I've got it! My story is called...The Curse of the Haunted Ketchup!"

"Oh boy", Verity said.

"Once upon a time, there was a trainer who had a Pokémon that loved ketchup", I started. "So he went on a quest to find the best tomatoes in the whole world!"

 _Into Story_

 _The trainer (AKA Ash) was walking through a dark forest._

 _When walked through some bushes...and found a tomato field._

" _Yes", he said before running up to said field._

 _He started picking the tomatoes...when his happened._

" _Stop!"_

 _The trainer turned around...and gasped._

 _For standing in front of him was...a spirit!_

 _The trainer yelled before falling to the ground._

" _Who are you", he asked._

" _I am the spirit of the tomato patch!"_

 _Out of Story_

"A tomato spirit", Verity asked with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Hey", Ash said in defense. "This is MY story! Anyway..."

 _Back Into Story_

" _You're the spirit of the tomato patch", the trainer asked in shock._

" _Yes", the spirit replied. "And you have picked my tomatoes!"_

 _This made the trainer gulp._

" _I'm sorry", he apologized. "I was just getting some for my pet Pokémon! He loves ketchup! And I heard that these were the best tomatoes in the whole world!"_

" _They are", the spirit stated. "But they can be ruined by bad chefs! So, in order for you to earn the right to use these tomatoes, you must cook up a delicious tomato dish! If you succeed, you are free to use these tomatoes whenever you like! But if you fail, you will be trapped here, and forced to care to this tomato patch forever!"_

 _Out of Story_

"Seriously", Verity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop interrupting", I commanded. "Anyway. The trainer was scared, for he was not a good cook. So, he went to his mother for help."

 _Back Into Story_

 _The trainer had just finished telling his mother (AKA Delia) what had happened._

" _Why are you always getting into these type of situations", Delia asked._

" _I was just trying to do something nice for my Pokémon", the trainer defended. "Will you help me?"_

" _Of course."_

 _Ash: And so, the trainer and his mother got to work on making the perfect tomato dish. When they were done, the trainer brought it to the spirit._

 _The trainer put the dish in front of the spirit...who took a bite out of it._

" _So", the trainer started. "Do you like it?"_

" _It's...edible."_

" _Does that mean I don't have to stay here for eternity and take care of this tomato patch?"_

 _The spirit thought for a moment._

" _Very well", he said. "You're free to go!"_

" _Yes!"_

 _End of Story_

"And so", Ash started. "The trainer now had a unlimited supply of tomatoes to make ketchup for his Pokémon."

"That was lame", Verity stated.

"Oh like you could do better", I said.

"I can and I will", Verity stated. "My Story is called, Sirens."

"That sounds intriguing", Sorell stated.

"Once upon a time, there was a seaside village", Verity revealed. "For a while, boys had been disappearing! So a detective decided to try and solve the case!"

 _Into Story_

 _The detective (AKA Verity) was talking to the mayor._

" _Okay mayor", she started. "Tell me a bit about the disappearances."_

" _Well", the mayor started. "So far it's only been boys. Not girls."_

" _Do you know why", Verity asked._

" _No idea."_

" _Is there anybody in the town who has a thing against boys for some reason", the detective asked._

" _Not that I know of."_

 _Verity: The detective decided interview all the ladies in the village, but none of them seemed to have a thing against men. She decided to go for a walk on the beach to clear her head. And that's when she saw it._

 _The detective was walking on the beach._

 _She saw a fisherman nearby._

 _Then...she heard someone begin to sing?_

 _The fisherman heard it too. And it seemed to...put him in a trance?_

 _He began walking up to the sound of the singing._

 _The detective did to, and saw what looked like...a mermaid?!_

 _True as day, there was a girl that looked like a mermaid in the water!_

 _She was the one who was singing, and this singing seemed to be luring the fisherman to her!_

 _The detective took a photo of the mermaid._

 _Sadly...the mermaid heard the flash!_

 _She looked at the detective...and growled!_

" _Uh oh."_

 _With that the detective started running away!_

 _But it turned out that...the mermaid could control water!_

 _And she did this to trap the detective!_

 _She brought the detective up to her._

" _Well well well", she started. "What do we have here?"_

" _I am Detective Verity", said person replied. "Who are you?!"_

" _I am a siren."_

" _So I guess you're the one who's been making all the boys disappear", Verity asked._

" _Smart one you are", the siren said sarcastically._

" _Will you tell me why you are making all the boys disappear", Verity asked._

" _It's simple really", the siren asked. "So I can have a bunch of boys at my feet!"_

" _So what are you gonna do with me", Verity asked._

" _Just let you go", the siren replied. "Nobody's going to believe you when you say a siren is what's causing all the boys to disappear."_

" _Oh", Verity started. "They'll believe me."_

" _And why is that", the siren asked._

" _Because I managed to send the photo I took of you to the police before you captured me."_

" _What", the siren asked in shock._

" _Do you really think I wouldn't have the police on speed dial when I was on a case", Verity asked._

 _Before the siren could say anything...she heard the police sirens!_

 _She dropped Verity and tried to leave...but got tasered!_

" _Did you also think I would be on a case and not have a taser on me?"_

 _End of Story_

"And so, the detective solve the mystery and saved the day", Verity said. "The end."

"She didn't really solve a mystery", Ash stated. "She just happened to see the siren."

"Why you", Verity said before she tried to tackle me!

Luckily, Sorell grabbed onto her.

"Knock it off you two", he commanded.

"Now it's your turn Sorrel", I stated.

"Very well", Sorell said as he let go Verity. "I'll call my story...The Boy and The Ghost."

"Going with a classic I see", I said.

"Once upon a time", Sorell started. "There was a boy. One day, the boy was walking in a forest...when he was attacked by a wild Pokémon!"

 _Into Story_

 _The boy (AKA Sorell) was running away from the wild Pokémon...when he tripped!_

 _The Pokémon was about to get him...when another Pokémon scared it off!_

 _Sorrel: The boy had never seen a Pokémon like the young that had saved him before. He tried using his Pokédex to identify it, but it could not. He then tried to capture it, but when he did...something happened. The Pokéball...went through the Pokémon! And that wasn't even the most strangest thing! Then, the Pokémon turned into...a human girl!_

 _Sorell looked at the Pokémon turned human in shock._

" _Wh...what are you", he asked in shock._

" _My name is Yūrei", the girl replied. "A few years ago, I died in this forest looking for my Pokémon that had run off. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him! And so...I decided to stay here. In case he someday comes back._

" _But what if he never comes back", the boy asked._

" _Then I'll never leave."_

 _Sorell: The boy felt sorry for the Yūrei...and decided to help her. He looked through the town records and managed to find out who Yūrei's family is. It turns out that they left after her death, taking her Pokémon with him. The boy decided to travel to where they lived. Yūrei came with._

 _The boy and Yūrei were standing in front of the house._

" _How will we sing him", Yūrei asked._

" _We'll go into the garden."_

 _With that the boy and Yūrei went to the garden._

 _And there was...a Pokémon!_

 _It's eyes lit up when he saw Yūrei._

" _Yūjin", she said with tears in her eyes._

 _With that the Pokémon (named Yuijin) ran up to Yūrei._

 _Said person gave him a hug._

" _Oh Yūijin", she said happily. "I'm so sorry that I never found you! I died before I could!"_

 _Yūrei then stood up and looked at the boy._

" _Thank you", she said. "All I ever wanted was to see him one more time. Now, I can pass on."_

 _Yūrei then looked at Yūjin._

" _Goodbye boy", she said. "I'll see you again someday. I promise."_

 _Out of Story_

"And so, the boy watched as Yūrei finally moved on", Sorell said. "The end."

He then looked up at his friends...and saw they were crying!

"That was so sad", Verity stated.

"Yeah", Ash agreed. "Ghost stories are supposed to scare you! Not make you cry!"

"The story is about moving on", Sorell pointed out. "That's something I had to go through when my Luxray died."

This made Ash and Verity look at each other.

Then...they heard birds chirping.

They turned around...and saw that the sun was beginning to rise!

"It's sunrise already", Verity said in shock. "How long have we been telling stories?!"

The boys just chuckled.

"Well", Sorell started. "It looks like we survived the night in this house."

"We should do this again next year", Ash suggested.

"No!"

HotXbun: Happy Halloween everybody!


	5. Chapter 5 Valentine's Day 2019

HotXbun: My first one shot for 2019! Yay!

This one will be for Valentine's Day and will be a continuation to the trilogy. You should go and read those chapters first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 5 Valentine's Day 2019

Ash's POV

I knocked on May's door.

Today was our first Valentine's Day as a couple!

May opened her front door...and my jaw dropped.

"You look beautiful", I said in awe. "Then again, what's new?"

This made May blush.

"Thanks", she said. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day", I said before holding up flowers and a box of chocolates. "These are for you!"

"Awe", May said before taking the item's. "Thank you! I have something for you too! Be right back!"

With that May disappeared into her house.

She came out a moment later holding a box.

"For you", she said holding out the box.

I opened it...and smiled.

It was a heart shaped chocolate cake!

"I knew you would like it", May stated.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Only a billion times everyday", May stated before locking her front door. "You ready?"

With that I held out my arm.

"Shall we", I asked.

With that May giggled before taking my arm.

"We shall."

With that we started walking.

"So", May started. "What Shall we do first?"

"I made a whole list of things I thought you'd might like", I revealed.

With that I took out a red piece of paper and gave it to May.

"You made a list", she asked in shock. "You're usually a 'go with the flow' kind of guy."

"I know", I stated. "But I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Aww", May said before kissing my cheek. "As long as I'm with you, it will be."

That made me smile and warmed my heart.

"Okay", May said before looking at the list. "Ooo! Chocolate tasting! Let's go!"

With that May grabbed my hand and started running causing me to laugh.

"Do you even know where it is", I asked.

"Oh", May said before stopping and turning to face me. "Then you lead!"

With that I laughed before I started running hand in hand with May.

With the love of my life.

That Night

May and I were sitting on a hill.

"May", I started. "Did you enjoy today?"

"I did", May replied. "It was the best Valentine's Day ever!"

"I'm glad", I said before...gulping. "And...I need to ask you something."

"What is it", May asked.

With that I took a deep breath and took May's hands in mine.

"May", I started. "I know we've only been together for a few months...but...I love you...and I want to be with you forever."

With that I took out...and ring.

This caused May to look at in shock.

"So...May...will you...marry me?"

With that...May looked at me in shock.

And then...said the words I was waiting for her to say.

"Yes."

HotXbun: Yes! Yes!

Let me know if you guys want to see the wedding!


	6. Chapter 6 International Women's Day 2019

HotXbun: This one will be for International Women's Day. It will be a prequel to 'My Journey Through Alola.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I do own Ai and 'My Journey Through Alola.'

Chapter 6 International Women's Day 2019

Ai's POV

I remember when my dad took me to my first Pokémon battle.

I was only six years old at the time, but even now I can still remember what the battle made me feel like.

I knew right there and then that I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer.

I spent the next four years preparing for when I turned ten and would be able to go on my very own Pokémon adventure!

Sadly...things don't always go the way we want them to.

It was the day I was supposed to go and get my first Pokémon. Instead it turned into the day my world ended. At least it felt like that at the time.

I woke up happy and excited...but that happiness fell when...I heard my mother crying.

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

True as day...my mom was crying her eyes out.

She was clinging onto her pet Meowth like her life depended on it.

I rushed up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Mom", I started. "What's wrong?"

With that my mom looked at me.

She looked broken.

"Oh honey", she started. "Something terrible has happened!"

"What happened", I asked. "What's going on?!"

"Your father was in a car accident on his way to work. I'm sorry honey. He didn't make it.'

That was the moment my word ended.

My father meant everything to me. He was the one who took me to my first ever Pokémon battle. He would always encourage me to follow my dream to be a Pokémon trainer. He even would let me practice with his Pokémon! He couldn't be gone!

I decided that there was no way I could go on a Pokémon journey now. I couldn't leave my mother to deal with this alone.

So...I gave up my dream.

But I wasn't sad. My mother had sacrificed so much for me. Now I was going to sacrifice something for her.

It took some time...but my mom and I began to heal. But I never forgot my dad. He would forever be in my heart no matter what.

A year later and mom and I had learned to live life again. I even cut my hair to celebrate.

One day I walked down the stairs when I saw mom looking at something on the computer.

"What are you looking at mom", I asked.

"Pictures of a region called Alola", mom revealed. "It's a beautiful place that I've always wanted to go to, but then I fell pregnant so your father and I decided to play it safe and settle down."

And that's when I got an idea.

"Why don't we move to Alola?"

"Move to Alola", my mother asked in shock.

"Not now of course", I clarified. "But what if we started saving up for it?"

My mom thought about what I said for a moment.

"Let's do it!"

And so...my mom and I started saving up to move to Alola.

It ended up taking over seven years...but we finally got enough!

I was packing up my room...when I saw something.

It was a picture of my dad and taken at my first ever Pokémon battle.

I took the photo...and made the decision.

I had put off my dream for far to long! When I got to Alola...I was going to become a Pokémon trainer!

HotXbun: Now you know Ai's past! Happy International Women's Day!


	7. Chapter 7 White Day 2019

HotXbun: This one will be for White Day Which is a Japanese holiday a month after Valentine's Day. It's a sequel to my Valentine's Day one shot. You should read that first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Chapter 7 White Day 2019

Third Person POV

May was in a room getting ready for...her wedding!

She was wearing a white...foot length dress with long, rose lace sleeves and white flats.

Her hair was tied into twin buns.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; black mascara; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white.

"Oh honey", Caroline said in awe. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks mom", May said.

Somebody then knocked on the door.

"It's Max", said person revealed.

"Come in", May said.

With that Max walked into the room.

"Wow", he said in awe. "You look great sis."

"Thanks Max", May said.

"Anyway", Max said. "Everything's Ready to go. Are you?"

With that May looked in the mirror.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Ten Minutes Later

Ash was standing nervously at the alter.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers, a royal blue tie and a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up halfway.

Everybody rose as May walked into the room with her father...and Ash had to try extremely hard not to cry.

It wasn't working.

May got to Ash and kissed her father's cheek before he went to go and sit down.

May grabbed Ash's hands.

"You look beautiful", he stated. "I love you so much."

"I love you two."

"Ladies and gentlemen", the minister started. "We are gathered here today to join Ash Ketchum and May Flower in holy matrimony. May, do you take Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And Ash", May started. "Do you take Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that Ash and May kissed for the first time...and were married.

HotXbun: (crying) That was so beautiful! Sorry it was so short but it was the best I could come up with.

Sorry it was short. That was the best I could come up with.

PS: If you're confused about May's last name...it's the same one I gave her in 'Follow My Heart.'


	8. Chapter 8 Black Day 2019

HotXbun: This one will be for Black Day, an Asian holiday that ties in with Valentines Day and White Day. It's basically Asia's 'Anti Valentine's Day.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I do own Belle, my OC shown in this story.

Chapter 8 Black Day 2019

Brock's POV

I was sadly walking through the streets.

Both Valentine's Day and White Day has past but I still haven't found love!

I looked up...and saw a poster.

It was for a restaurant that was having a special for Jajangmyeon noodles on Black Day.

Black Day is a day where people who didn't get gifts on Valentine's Day or White Day get together and eat that noodles.

The restaurant was having a special where anybody who was single could go and eat their loneliness away.

Which is what I ended up doing.

I walked into the restaurant and sat by the counter.

"I'll have the Jajangmyeon noodles", I said to the person at the counter. "I am very much single."

"Coming right up", the person at the counter said before leaving.

"So", I heard someday say. "You're here because your all alone too?"

With that I turned my head...and saw a girl sitting next to me.

She had waist length, strait, white hair that was loose and straight bangs that covered her forehead; white eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a white vest; black jeans; black, wedge heeled ankle boots and a black, rectangular shoulder bag.

A Mime Jr was on her head.

"Yep", I replied. "But may I ask why such a pretty girl is single?"

"Well", the girl started. "Maybe I'm not pretty enough?"

"Oh", I started. "I beg to differ."

"Are you flirting now", the girl asked.

"Maybe I am", I replied. "Is it working?"

"Eh", the girl said. "I'll bite. The name's Belle."

"I'm Brock", I revealed. "So, tell me a bit about yourself?"

"What you wanna know", Belle asked.

"Let's start off with something basic", I replied. "What's your favorite color?"

"White", Belle replied before holding her a strand of her hair. "For obvious reasons. You?"

"I like green", I revealed. "It reminds me of nature."

"So you're an outdoorsy person", Belle asked.

"I would hope so", I replied. "I traveled with my friends for years, and a lot of that traveling involved camping."

"Where'd did you travel to", Belle asked.

"I've traveled around the Johto, Kanto, Honen and Sinoh regions", I revealed.

"I've never traveled much before", Belle revealed.

"How come", I asked.

"I never had anyone to travel with", Belle revealed. "And it's not really safe to travel alone."

"Well", I started. "Maybe you and I could travel to someplace together? What's the one place you've always wanted to visit?"

"I have always wanted to go to Alola", Belle revealed.

"Then it's settled", I stated. "You and I are gonna go to Alola together!"

"Wait", Belle said in shock. "Really? When?"

"As soon as you can go", I replied.

"Woah woah woah", Belle started. "Listen Mr, I'm not gonna just travel with somebody I barely know."

"Well then", I started. "We should get to know each other then."

...

And so, we got to know each other...and let's just say that it worked out pretty well.

I was standing at the end of an aisle about to get married!

Everybody stood up as the bride came in.

That bride was Belle. The girl who turned out to be the love of my life.

Who knew that Jajangmyeon noodles could bring two people together.

HotXbun: The power of noodles!

And before you ask. Yes that was Belle from my other Pokémon story 'Follow Your Heart.'


	9. Chapter 9 Mother's Day 2019

HotXbun: Today is not only Mother's Day, but the three year anniversary of my Pokémon story 'Follow Your Heart!.' That's why I have decided to set my Mother's Day one shot in that story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I do own Ashton and 'Follow Your Heart.'

Chapter 9 Mother's Day 2019

Delia's POV

I woke up...and when I did...I had a look of confusion on my face.

My husband Ashton was not in bed with me.

"Ashton", I called as I sat up and looked around. "Ashton?"

With that I started looking around the house...but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I looked around to see if he had left a note to say he had gone somewhere...but I didn't find anything.

I called his phone...and heard his ringtone.

I turned around and saw his phone laying on the bedside table.

With that I picked up the phone and growled.

"Ashton", I said angrily. "You're lucky I love you."

I told myself that Ashton probably had to go somewhere in a hurry and forgot his phone and to leave a note.

I decided to just stay calm and wait for him, but it eventually got to lunchtime and he still hadn't come back.

I got dressed and started looking for him.

I probably asked everybody in town if they had seen him, but nobody did.

When it got to night fall I began to panic. I went to the police station and told them that I hadn't see him all day.

Ashton was missing.

Soon a few days passed. Then a week. Then a few weeks. Then a month. Then a few months. But Ashton never came back.

He was gone...and I was going to have to raise his child all on my own.

I cried as my best friend Ava comforted me.

"Why would he do this", I asked. "Why would he leave me to raise his child all alone?"

"I don't know Delia", Ava replied.

"How am I going to do this on my own", I asked sadly.

"You're not on your own", Ava stated. "You have me. I'm going to be here for you through it all."

With that I smiled at Ava.

"Thank you Ava", I said. "I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

And so...my life went on. Without Ashton.

It was hard. I still loved him even though he had hurt me, but I had a child to take care of. That was my main priority now.

Nine months passed...and I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

He looked so much like his father. It hurt...but I loved him none of the less.

"What is his name", Ava asked.

With that I smiled...and gave my answer.

"Ash."

HotXbun: I'm not crying. You're crying!

If you want to know what actually happened to Ashton read chapter six of 'Follow Your Heart.'


	10. Chapter 10 Father's Day 2019

HotXbun: This one will be for Father's Day 2019. This will also be the last holiday one shot in this series before I move onto another fandom.

This one is set in the same universe as 'Follow Your Heart.'

Chapter 10 Father's Day 2019

Ashton's POV

After I left Delia I moved into a town in a whole another Region!

Leaving her was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but it was the best way to keep her and the baby safe.

But I wouldn't cope if I didn't know what was going on with the two of them. So, I told my father where I was living and asked him to come and see me.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it.

It was my dad, and as soon as he saw me...he slapped me so hard I fell to the ground!

 _Yeah. I totally deserved that._

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man."

And so...I did.

"Are you sure this Sophie girl is even telling the truth", my father asked.

"I also wasn't sure", I revealed. "So, she took me undercover at one of Giovani's bases. He has a whole army of people under his rule. Plus, what Sophie said is true. He wants to get revenge on me for 'stealing' Delia away from him."

"You've got to be kidding me", my father said. "Delia broke up with him three years ago! Get over it man!"

"I wish he did", I said. "But he hasn't. And the best way to protect my family is to stay away."

"Is there anything I can do", my father asked.

"Take care of Delia and the baby for me", I replied. "And let me know what's going on in their lives."

And so, that's what my father did. Everyday I would call him and ask him about what was going on in Delia's life.

I remember one of these said calls. Delia had gone into labor and I was calling to see how it had went.

"Dad", I started. "How did it go?!"

"Nice to hear from you too son", my dad said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah yeah", I said. "How did it go?!"

"Both Delia and the baby are great", my dad replied.

"Is it a boy or a girl", I asked.

"It's a boy", my dad replied. "Delia names him...Ash."

When I heard this...I got a look of shock on my face.

"She...she named the baby after me", I asked in shock. "After everything I did?"

"Yes", my dad replied. "She still loves you Ashton."

With that...I felt tears whelm up in my eyes.

"Can you...can you send me a picture of Ash?"

"Sure thing son", my dad replied.

With that I took the phone away from my ear...and the photo appeared on the screen.

Then...I broke down crying.

HotXbun: I'm crying!


End file.
